Romancing the Wizard Trilogy
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: The other half of the pairing is Verity. Charlie is also involved, but it is not a threesome. Canon/spoilers for DH. Character death implied.
1. Chapter 1 The Key

She could feel his eyes on her and tried to ignore him. She knew he was approaching when he disappeared from her sight. Soon, she felt his strong palm graze and cup her arse, squeezing slightly. His breath on her neck was warm as he whispered, "I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"You'll go to Gringotts."

"How daring."

He bit her earlobe and slipped a hand into the pocket of her robe, depositing a small long metal object in there. "Meet me after."

He stepped to the other side of the till when he heard his brother's footsteps on the stairs. He looked up as if surprised to see him and spoke louder than normal. "George, do you have the deposit?" George tossed a satchel on the counter. "I think Verity should take it today. We really should give her more responsibility."

George flicked a glance over to Verity, who was counting the spell check quills. She smiled. After some thought, George responded, "That's a good idea."

He slid the satchel towards her, and when she lifted it up, the sound of many coins jingled. "Any other surprises today, Fred?"

"I don't believe so."

Verity grabbed her cloak from the stock room and slipped the satchel into her pocket. Fred began to speak. "Oh, damn, George!" he exclaimed. "I forgot. I'm supposed to meet that vendor at the Leaky in ten minutes – you remember about the dragon's blood. Can you mind the shop on your own for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course," he responded absentmindedly, fiddling with his robe fastenings. Fred ran out of the shop's front door, and George shook his head as they watched him trot down the cobblestones of Diagon Alley.

Verity turned to George. "I guess I'll be off. You all right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I own half the shop. I'm fine. Cheers. Off you go." He winked and waved his hand.

She smiled and waved, leaving the door to clang closed. She followed Fred's path, although at a much slower pace. It was actually rare that she was able to leave the shop during the day, and she relished the crisp autumn air, a cool breeze on her flushed face, remembering Fred's hand on her arse. He was incorrigible, he was. She arrived quickly at Gringotts. The trip was much quicker than she had hoped for, and when she found no queue to wait in, she handed the satchel to the nearest goblin. She watched him count out the coins, and verified before taking the receipt. She stepped out and paused on the bottom step, taking in a deep breath as a leaf drifted leisurely past her. She smiled as she thought of the tree that the leaf came from. Her mind remembered resting under a tree, basking in the sun's glow, a gingered head resting in her lap as she stroked his hair and pushed strands out of the way.

She stepped down and turned towards the joke shop when she felt a compelling pull to her left. She turned left, but stopped, and turning back towards the shop, she began again. Or tried to. Involuntarily pulled to her left once more, she looked in that direction. She decided to follow the path, following the pull and soon found herself in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

She stepped inside, seeing Fred alone at a table near the door, finishing his firewhisky. He raised his glass and smiled. He stood as she reached his table and took her hand. "What took you so long?"

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

He swept her into his arms, a strong hand on her back, a soft finger caressing her cheek, kissing her lips gently at first, but with more urgency as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his desire, and as his tongue ran along the roof of her mouth, she could feel him whetting her own desires. He reached into her pocket, and pulled out an old-fashioned key. "It's new. It's based on what you desire the most. I guess that's me." He laughed.

"You think too highly of yourself, Fred."

"I think you do as well, Verity. Shall we see whose desires are more pressing?" He leaned into her again, and she could feel him through her robes. He kissed her cheek, and in taking her hand, he led her up the staircase to the Leaky's rooms, finding the one that his magical key fit.

Author's Notes: The Key is my first post for Romancing the Wizard. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place during Half Blood Prince. Thank you to ladywhitehart for proof reading this.


	2. Chapter 2 George Would Not Approve

Fred straddled the witch's waist, pinning her arms over her head with one hand. He used his free hand to undo the buttons of her shirt until the two sides of fabric fell open. Using one finger, he traced a line on her skin from navel to neck, giving her a small smile as she squirmed beneath him. She stared at his face and lifted her hips up suddenly, but Fred remained in control and in balance.

"In a hurry?" he asked, licking his lips.

"It's not like you to close up shop, even for this. What would George say?"

"Don't worry about my brother," he said, his eyes darkening, nuzzling her breasts with his nose, kissing her gently, slowly making his way up to her neck with his soft kisses. When he reached her mouth, she was biting her lip to keep from moaning aloud. He laughed and then captured her mouth with his, bearing down on her with his hips at the same time. She had no option but to cry out as he released her wrists and put that hand on her back, bringing her closer.

She drew her arms down, putting them around Fred's neck, bringing him even closer if that were possible. They were both breathless as they finished their intense kiss. "You're being reckless. George would not approve."

"You love me reckless."

"I do, but –"

"George won't be back for several days."

"What about the customers?"

"Do you want me to stop what I'm doing and check on them?" As he said the words, he sat up on his knees and made to climb off her, but her hands unfastening his trouser belt was enough to stop him. "Something interesting in there?" He smirked.

"Maybe," she said with a thin smile. He watched her tongue come out briefly and lick her dry lips as she slid out of her robes, and he followed her lead until they were both shed of their clothes and once more entwined.

When Fred eventually moved beside her, he rested his arms around her slim waist, head on her shoulder, leaving feathery kisses there. She touched his cheek with a soft fingertip and wondered out loud. "Fred," she began. "Why won't you tell George about us? Are you...embarrassed about us?"

He lifted his head. "Embarrassed? No, of course not." He smiled. "I'm only embarrassed by how I feel." He was looking her in the eye. "I love you."

She was taken aback by his admission. Fred Weasley did not fall in love – he fell in bed. She didn't know what to think except that it must be true. She knew that he wouldn't say that just to get her into his bed. He knew she would come readily to his bed like she had for the past six months. He began to kiss her neck and caress her back, working his way to her curves in the front. She put her hands in his hair, and he put his lips on hers, sweetly and softly, becoming more intense. Neither of them heard the bedroom door open. Neither of them heard the bag drop to the floor with a thud. Neither of them heard the low sound of a gasp.

They eventually heard, "What in Merlin's pants are you doing in my bed?"

The witch beneath Fred breathed out a tiny embarrassed gasp, and Fred slowly lifted himself slightly, still hiding her from view as he turned to his brother with genuine surprise. "My room's a mess, and you're not supposed to be back for at least a week."

"You're supposed to be in the shop making money."

"I was taking a break."

"A break? Where's Verity? She could've minded the shop while you were up here…"

"Verity's busy," he said quietly, and then he moved aside so George could see their beautiful blonde assistant beneath him, his body conveniently hiding her nakedness.

George's mouth opened in astonishment. "Oh. Well, then, I guess I'll go down and re-open, and you two can…um…carry on, then." As he turned to leave, he tossed something at Fred. "Next time use your own bed, and hang this on the door."

"An old sock?"

"It's an old sock that repels visitors away from your door when you're…engaged. That way if you forget to lock the door, no one can barge in on you. They had a ton of them at the convention in Paris. Remember, the convention I was attending while you minded the shop."

Author's Notes: Thank you to gelsey for proof-reading (I'm a bit comma happy).


	3. Chapter 3 A Certain Disaster

George watched Fred watching Verity walk down the cobblestones. "Are you telling her?"

Fred glanced back at his brother. "About the Veela cousins? I don't know."

"She might not leave you."

Fred laughed. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Look, it's not as though you shagged any of them. It was only snogging, intense snogging, but it's different."

"It's not different," he said solemnly. After a long pause, he looked into his brother's face and shook his head. "I have to tell her."

"It was three months ago."

"It could have been three years ago. You know what I'm planning for Christmas. I have to tell her or –"

"Or what? Certain disaster? Don't be a prat. You're only going to upset her."

When Verity returned, Fred led her into the stock room. He took her in his arms and kissed her across her face, lingering on her lips. He felt her fingers brushing his hair, tracing his ear, kissing him back. "I love you," he whispered. "There's something I need to tell you that happened at Bill's wedding this summer." She stood very still, looking into his shadowy eyes. Fred could feel her body tense as she stopped stroking his hair. "Fleur's family was there; her cousins came as well. Her Veela cousins." He stopped speaking, afraid of her reaction. Maybe George was right. Perhaps, he shouldn't tell, but he had started this conversation, and he needed to… change the subject. Yes, he would change the subject.

"What are you trying to say, Fred? Did you…" Her voice faltered. "Did you sleep with them?"

"No. It didn't get that far."

"Didn't get that far? How far did it get exactly?"

"Intense snogging."

She stepped away from him, but he held her firmly, begging her with his eyes, but she pushed him away, and he finally released her.

"Verity," he sighed.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare, Fred Weasley." She slapped him across his face and turned, letting the curtain between the shop and the storeroom sway. He heard the front door slam as he sat down, his face in his hands. He heard George, and then felt his hand on his shoulder. They didn't speak.

"I can't lose her, George."

When Verity returned to work the next morning, she wouldn't speak to Fred. She barely spoke to George. In the evening before closing, she went up to the flat and removed the things she'd left in Fred's room. He stood by silently as she took her bag and walked out.

When she didn't return the next day, Fred looked at George, but he shrugged his shoulders.

A fortnight later was Verity's birthday, and Fred made a decision. He wouldn't wait until Christmas. He stood outside her door for several minutes, holding flowers and a small cake and the special item, staring at her door. Finally, with his hands full, he tapped. When she opened it, she scowled. "No birthday plans?" he smirked.

"No Veela cousins?" she responded.

"I deserved that. I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have been such a git. Happy Birthday. I love you. Can I come in?" Verity's neighbors had begun to watch their discussion in earnest, and Verity finally invited Fred in. He handed her the flowers and the cake.

"Thank you." She pointed to the sofa. "Sit down."

"Cheers." He smiled when she sat next to him. "I love you. I want you to marry me," he said, handing her the small box. Her mouth opened wide at his words, but before she could say yes or more likely no, he took her hands in his. "I love you," he repeated. "I'll never betray you again." He took out the ring and placed it into her open hand. "This ring is special. When you put it in the box, words appear on the top that tell you exactly where I am. Try it."

She looked at him with a grin. She placed the ring inside and closed the lid. It said "Home." She smiled and put the ring on her finger, leaning close to him, kissing him deeply.

One month after Fred's twentieth birthday, Verity was waiting for him. They had been talking about when they would be married, and she had exciting news for him. She couldn't wait to tell him as she rested her hand over her stomach. She was growing anxious, so she put her ring in its box to see where Fred was. "Hogwarts." She smiled, knowing he would soon be home.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to missblane for proof-reading.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Beginning

This is the fourth and final story.

Here is an account of what happened between A Certain Disaster and now: Fred and Verity were never married. She heard about Fred's death the next day, but it wasn't until a day after that when George came to her flat and told her himself. He asked her to return when he re-opened the shop, and she agreed. She attended Fred's funeral, but told no one else about their relationship or about their baby that she was pregnant with.

One month after the funeral, she dragged herself out of bed, and went back to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. This was not easy. Just entering the shop, she could see Fred everywhere. He had kissed her for the first time behind that counter. She laughed, thinking about the first time he grabbed her arse. He walked away right after that. She glanced up at the ceiling. She was standing directly under his bedroom, where they spent many secretive nights wrapped in each other's arms, alternating between lovemaking and sleep. She was relieved when George had finally discovered them and Fred revealed his true feelings for her. They progressed to their engagement soon after. George was the only one who knew. They were going to tell his family in the summer, but before that could happen, she found out that she was pregnant. Fred was still in hiding, and he had agreed to meet her during that first week in May. She hadn't yet told him, but she was excited about this new life, and she knew that he would be as well. She waited for him, but he never came.

One month later, as she stood near the counter, she glimpsed his face, and her heart leapt, but only for a moment. She realized immediately that it was George, standing in the space between the shop and the storeroom. As she approached him, he stepped towards her and gave her a hug, and then they started on the work of cleaning up the shop from its war-time abandonment. Charlie and Bill were also in the back, helping George with the heavier items. They all worked tirelessly for hours until the shop was gleaming in its usual Weasley twin splendor.

Verity stood, admiring their handiwork with Charlie at her side, both wearing sad smiles. It looked great, but there was a presence missing, and they all knew it. George and Bill turned to the two of them, and when they smiled, Verity saw Fred in George. They were so alike, yet so different. She had fallen in love with Fred long before they had begun seeing each other clandestinely. As she stood there thinking about Fred, she felt a sudden pang in her stomach. Was she hungry? When _was _the last time she ate? She tried to remember, but then an overwhelming wave of dizziness swept through her and she swayed. She reached for Charlie's arm, but couldn't quite reach it as she plunged to the floor, hitting her head.

She woke up in Fred's bed, everyone staring at her, and she heard a door close. George smiled – it was a real smile, and she hadn't seen one like that on him in this past month, but there he was, standing at the edge of his brother's bed, smiling broadly. Charlie sat beside her, holding her hand. It was then that George told her that the healer had just left, and he told them that she was pregnant. Did she know? Charlie and Bill didn't understand at first, but George explained her engagement with Fred, and now, she was having his baby. It was a Weasley miracle.

In the three years that followed, Charlie and Verity had become very close. He and George were both there when Fred's baby was born. A girl. Verity named her Chloe. This is three years later.

A New Beginning

"Uncle Charlie!" Chloe exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"I just apparated in, Button. I'm starved. Can you make me a sandwich?"

As Chloe entered the house for Charlie's sandwich, he pulled Verity into an embrace. "You know you've spoiled me for other women."

"You're being daft." He laughed and gave her a probing kiss, pulling her body to his, pressing her soft curves against his hard body.

He looked into her eyes. "Come back to Romania with me."

Chloe was spying from the house and saw her mother's head shake side to side. She turned from the kitchen window as she heard someone emerge from the floo. "Uncle Bill!" She jumped off the counter and threw herself into his outstretched arms.

"I thought you'd like to come to Gran's and play with Victoire. Where's your mum?"

She scrunched up her face. "She's kissing Uncle Charlie." She sounded disgusted.

Bill laughed, hoisting her up on his shoulders. "Let's go see." They let the back door slam closed, startling Verity and she and Charlie abruptly separated. Charlie was still staring at Verity's flushed face. She finally met Bill's look which was accompanied by a smirk.

"Hi Bill. What are you doing here?"

"I flooed over to invite Chloe to The Burrow so she could play with Victoire. Is that all right?"

"Of course. Would you like to go Chlo?"

"Yes mum. Do you want to come Uncle Charlie?"

"I'd love to," he said very seriously, staring at her mum's face as the color rose with each new word he uttered, "but your mum and I have to do a few things before that can happen."  
Bill choked on his laugh and Verity closed her eyes for a moment.

"You go and have fun Button. We'll be along later," he said to his niece.

"Why do you call me Button?" she asked, hugging Charlie's leg before he lifted her up for a proper hug.

"Because," he said, pushing a finger on her nose, "you remind me of a button nosed dragon I read about once in a fairy tale."

"Should I tell mum to expect you two for tea?" Bill asked.

"Shoes on, Chloe," Verity was saying; then returned her attention to Bill. "Yes. I'll be along in a bit. It shouldn't take much to finish up my chores here." She glanced at Charlie out of the corner of her eye.

"Chores?" he asked. "I'll show you chores," he exclaimed indignantly, grabbing her around the waist, ending her gasp with a deep kiss and as one hand pressed against her back, his other went to her hair, pulling the ribbon out, letting the blonde tangles fall to her shoulders as his lips left hers to caress her neck with kisses. They did not notice Bill take Chloe's hand and disapparate with her to The Burrow as Charlie pulled Verity down into the grass of the garden. The blades were soft and cool under her skin, but she felt warm as she flushed deeper when Charlie pressed himself intimately against her. "Chores?" he whispered into her collarbone. He kissed her lightly. "Chores?" he repeated in his hushed tone, and then surprised her with a more passionate kiss, capturing her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers until they were both breathless. "I know I'm not him, but I love you. I want to be with you, and help you raise your daughter; my niece." He stared at her with a gaze that sometimes frightened her in its intensity. "Think about it," he said quietly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and rising from the ground.

She craned her neck and watched as he walked into the house, not looking back at her. She laid her head back in the grass and closed her eyes, wishing she didn't love them both so much. Her thoughts drifted to a special box she had hidden in her bureau. It was covered in green velvet and inside she kept a second smaller box and a key. The key didn't work any longer and the box had a ring inside. It was a beautiful ring, and not worn nearly long enough. It had the word "Hogwarts" inscribed on the top of that smaller box. When she looked at the word, it saddened her that it would never change back to 'home', but in that moment of clarity, she had made her decision. She looked towards her small cottage, and she knew what she would do.


End file.
